A New Soul
by LauraLovesMagicStars
Summary: There's a new soul on the block and a new Cullen. How is she gonna fit in ? It's better than it sounds i think xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hellorr fellow writers (: This is my first so pleaaaase be nicee :) Jeez this has taken rather a long time cos i had writers block like the wholee freaking time xD Tis not a very imaginative idea sorry but i havent actuaaaaly read one like it so i hope you enjoy it and dnt find it toooo boring :) **

**Btw this is dedecated to Jasperrr Cullen because he is a freaking phiiity and me and my friends just love him (: (engraved on our physics table n everything :D)**

**Golly gosh im glad ive done this so i shall shut up and let you reaaad ^^**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ Corr i wish i owned Twilight and the characters but fraiid not. Stephenie Meyer does however Jennifer is mineeeee :)

* * *

The pain was immeasurable. Like fire. Like every cell in my body was being burnt to an ash and there was nothing I could do to cool it. I tried screaming, I tried cursing and nothing helped save me from this unbearable torture until about 67 hours later when I opened my eyes and saw everything in a whole new way.

_END FLASHBACK_

My life is very different from what it used to be. Things had changed. I had changed. That's right, I had become a vampire. A girl stuck at the age of 17. Except for the thirst, I think this is a pretty good way to go. I mean, I'm frozen forever in my teens, I never get tired, or ill and I am hot. Fucking damn hot! In my opinion, that is worth one hell of a lot. Plus, I will stay that way forever. No wrinkles, no liver spots. Nothing. Nahda. Oh annddd i have a power (: My name is Jennifer. I was born in Hawaii in 2013 and moved to America when I was changed in 2030. I moved to Forks on my 107th birthday. My house was a gorgeous cottage on the egde of a forest and was surrounded by trees. Although the outside looked cute and country the inside was navy, white and modern.

The first day of a new school is always nerve racking but nothing could have prepared me for the day I had. I spent the night listening to my favourite bands blare out of my ipod speakers and trying to decide weather or not I was going to venture into the Valleys of Gossip, a.k.a school. I could always count on the dulcet tones of Evanescence to calm me down and when dawn broke, I went to my dressing room and picked out my favourite casual outfit; black Armani trousers and a white Abercrombie tank top with little navy flowers snaking up it. I did my make up in my favourite way. Sexy but subtle. Nude lips and dark smoky eyes. I could always pull this off no matter what, with my super pale, flawless skin. I brushed my luscious auburn hair and watched as it fell into perfect natural curls that tumbled down to just beneath my shoulder blades. After a quick squirt of perfume, I grabbed my bag and headed to the driveway where my newly acquired Camaro Converitiblewas parked, still switching between school and the mall in Port Angeles.

The drive to school was quick, especially when you drive like I drive, so school it was I decided. Might as well get it over with. When I pulled into the parking spot closest to the main entrance, roughly three quarters of the school's student body stopped and looked at me. Actually, you couldn't really call it looking as all the guys had their mouths hanging wide open and were staring longingly at me with lust in their eyes, meanwhile the girls were glaring at me with eyes only millimetres wide and practically turning green with jealousy as they formed little gossip groups around me. I smirked and got out. However annoying the staring got it was kinda flattering.

There were, however, seven gazes that stood out from the rest. Seven _golden_ gazes. These gazes belonged to three abnormally beautiful and pale girls and four breathtakingly handsome and pale guys.

**There you goo (:(:(:(: I know its not great but pleaaaaaaaaase revieww (: Tell me what i can improve on (: Plus, i think that the next chapter is better but its not quite finished sorry (: Plus sorry its not very long :/**

**X x X**


	2. The New Cullen

**Thankyou SOOOOOO much for reviewing :D Sorry the chapters arnt very long ): I just wana keep uploading them so i dnt geta chance to rite long ones lmaooo (: Btw It will say if Jennifer is a vege or not in this chappy (:**

**Previously:**

_These gazes belonged to three abnormally beautiful and pale girls and four breathtakingly handsome and pale guys._

I turned directly towards them, curiosity burning in my also golden eyes, and raised one single perfectly arched eyebrow. They more glided than walked towards me and the girl that was more beautiful than the others and had long blonde hair stepped forward shadowed by the biggest vampire I have ever seen. Huge muscles covered every limb and they rippled under his skin. I rolled my eyes carefully covering my fear as I registered this. Ones weakness is another's victory after all.

"You're not wanted here. Go back to wherever you came from, bitch!" Blondie spat.

Rage filled me and everything jumped back half meter from around me so fast that weak human eyes could only suspect something had happen but not know what. Who was she to call me a bitch when she's the one slagging me off without even knowing me?

I saw all their eyes widen when they took in what the objects around me had done. All except for two pairs. These pairs belonged to a short, stick thin pixie like girl with spiky short black hair and a tall, lean, most handsome boy with floppy bronze coloured hair. These two merely looked intrigued, like they were expecting it to happen. This did not make me any happier because a) this meant I had lost the element of surprise and b) they too had powers. What a great day this was turning out to be.

"Calm down Rose. Your enraging her," A tall, lean vampire with messy honey blond hair spoke. He was covered in battle scars all over his arms and face.

I heard the first bell and ran at the slow pace of a human to the reception to collect my timetable, then ran at my pace through the now empty corridors to my first class. After getting my slip signed by my new teacher I moved towards my directed seat and felt my stomach drop when I saw who I would be sitting next to. It was one of them. The one that I avoided looking at when I felt my heart lurch and skip a beat when I looked into his light golden eyes.

I sat on the stool next to him and inhaled his scent. It was the most gorgeous thing i had every smelt a mix of baking cookies, freshly mown grass and laundry detergent, of course there were other scent but these were the only ones I could describe. His dark brown hair was swept gently across his face and was messy at the back in a really hot way. His lips the perfect shape. I found myself imagining kissing those perfect lips. So tenderly I would melt. It would burn me in a way that I would be left craving more. He would hold me tight against his perfect body and we would stay that way forever.

The next thing I knew, my chair shifted till it was side by side to his. Stupid out-of-control power! How embarrassing! He looked at me with raised eyebrows and I greedily took in his features. Nothing would be changed if I had the chance.

He coughed to get my attention back, how easily distracted I was.

"Hello. I'm Mathew. Mathew Cullen." His voice was mesmerising and again I found myself imagining things were most likely not going to happen. Him, whispering my name, whispering to _me_ telling me he loves me and will always love me.

"Jennifer Wimberly. I just moved here from New England."

**Sorrrrrrrrrrry! I would promise tht the next chapter will be longer but it probs wont - still that means faster uploads xD Keep reviewing (: I wanna know what i can do better !!**


End file.
